Doodles
by RoseWalker
Summary: Trowa's turn to cause trouble. But what can he do on a day out?


**Title: Doodles**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing**

**Paring: 1x2x1 3x4x3**

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing isn't mine. Could you imagine if it was. I'd be very rich and very happy. Damn it all!**

**Notes: Another of my drably things! No plot just fun. If you haven't read 'Ribbons' or 'Painted' some bits won't make sense. Ok this is a re write. Not completely but it didn't go down as well as the others. Also I wasn't too happy but I had some better ideas so I thought I would improve it… Hopefully!**

**Thanks: To Lady Tanyata! Sorry hun it's all your fault with your little stories this came up in my head. And you and Ddc's teasing! See what happens! Also had to include a little in joke!**

**Summary: All five boys are having a day out. But even then it's not safe!**

The day was glorious. The sun was warm, the breeze was just enough to rustle the leaves. The sky ranged from pale blue to deep turquoise and there was not a hint of cloud to mar it. The park was full of families, dogs and picnics. Near a corner, five young men were throwing a ball at each other, messing about and generally having fun.

It was a rare occasion that all five ex-Gundam pilots got time off together, so they had decided to make the most of it. The beautiful weather was an even rarer bonus. All five of them knew how lucky they were to be able to do such a simple thing as play ball. Not so long ago they were fighting and killing, taking on responsibilities beyond their years. To be able to act their age now and again was something none of them took for granted.

They finally gave up their game and walked to the blankets they had left nearby. Wufei picked up a book and began to read, legs crossed, book resting on them, in a pose he used for meditating. Trowa ran around after Quatre trying to tickle him and Quatre was squealing like a girl, something he was not proud of. Heero was lying on his front on one of the blankets, eyes closed, absorbing the sun. Duo lay next to him, hands behind his head, close enough to touch Heero but not to arouse suspicion in a prejudiced society. Both had removed their t-shirts a long time before.

It was nice to be out. Away from work. Away from the house. Away from anything that could be done while he was asleep, Duo reflected happily. A day out was a great idea that Quatre had thought up when they found out they were having time off together. Good old Q-man. For once there were no arguments. Everyone had all agreed it would be a good idea. It was something they all needed, a quick way to unwind.

Duo pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his head and looked at Heero. He couldn't help the smile as he gazed at his lover.

"Duo, stop it. I can feel you staring at me." Heero's eyes remained shut as he grumbled.

"Ahh Heero. I'm not starin' I'm just… looking at you intently."

"Exactly. Stop it." He opened his eyes to meet the violet eyes of his lover. Duo was grinning. Heero couldn't stop the small smile appearing on his lips. Duo always seemed to make him smile these days.

"You're just sayin' that. You love it really. You'd be really upset if I stopped." Heero thought about it for a moment.

"You're probably right. Besides I wouldn't be able to stare back into those beautiful, big eyes of yours, if you stopped staring at me." Duo could feel his cheeks glowing at the compliment.

"Love you baby." He murmured quietly. Heero closed his eyes.

"I love you too." The sun was at its peak in the sky, shining down on everything below it. The heat of it made people lazy and sleepy. Duo and Heero were no exception, they quickly dozed off in the warmth, the sounds of nature, children playing and each others gentle breathing lulling them.

-x-

Trowa was wound up. Despite his stature and athleticism, he hadn't been able to capture his victim. Quatre could be speedy when he wanted to be. The blonde had escaped his clutches leaving Trowa alone. The ex-Heavyarms pilot looked around for something to do. His hands slid into his pockets, one wound around something and pulled it out. He looked down to see what he held. His face lit up in a very uncharacteristic grin. His emerald eyes narrowed as he sought his new target, when his eyes alighted on a pair of sleeping figures, he looked around him then walked over.

-x-

When Quatre returned he was instantly on alert. His partner was looking far too pleased with himself. Trowa was leaning against a tree, one eye watching the people around them, a slight smile playing on his lips. Quatre was thankful that Trowa had seemed to have given up on chasing him, but now wondered what he was up to.

"What have you done Trowa?" The blonde asked quietly. The uni-banged one looked up still smiling but said nothing. Quatre handed him a can of lemonade then walked to the others.

He put a bottle of water beside Wufei, who was still reading and then walked over to Heero and Duo. As he put two cans down beside them, he noticed what Trowa had done. He stood wide eyed looking over the two sleepers. Scrawled over Heero's back in Trowa's sloping handwriting was 'I'm with pineapple head' and lower down on the small of his back was 'Please Insert Here' with a winking smiley and an arrow pointing down to where the waist band of Heero's shorts met his hips. Written on Duo's forehead was 'pineapple' and 'Heero's sex slave' blazoned across his chest. The blonde stood there gaping then looked over to Trowa. "What were you thinking?" It was hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

Wufei looked up at this, giving the blonde a confused look. He got up and walked over to where Quatre stood then looked at the two still napping in the sun. The water he had in his mouth ended up being sprayed over Duo. The American sat up in shock.

"Hey! What was that for?" Heero stirred beside him. The braided one looked at his lover then frowned. He knelt up and read what was written on Heero's back. He couldn't help but smirk himself. Heero turned over and looked at him, confusion on his face.

"Pineapple?" Duo's expression suddenly mirrored his lover's.

"That's a new one. What do you mean pineapple?" Heero pointed.

"Says so on you're forehead." His gaze fell lower. "That's true though." He smirked slightly. Duo was, in a surprisingly rare moment, stupidly trying to look at his forehead.

"What's true?"

"You're my sex slave." Duo's face dropped then his eyes glanced down and noticed the scrawl across his own body.

"Whatever you say. Although I'll be following those instructions later." Duo replied casually. Heero frowned. "It tells me to 'please insert here'." He ran a finger down Heero's back where the arrow ran, making Heero shudder. The American had to grin at that. He looked over to the green eyed youth still leaning against the tree. "Why pineapple Tro?" Trowa did not look at all fazed, he shrugged,

"Dunno, just felt like it."

"That's the last time we let you loose with a pen." Heero scowled while pulling on his t-shirt. Duo tried scrubbing at the writing and found that it was permanent marker. He gave up and copied Heero, then slid his sunglasses back to his nose, letting his bangs fall back into place and disguising the 'pineapple'. Heero was not happy. Wufei thought it was great. Duo stood next to Heero and whispered,

"Don't worry love, when we get home I'll definitely be following those instructions." Heero had to smile once more.

**I hope the changes are for the better. Please let me know. Or should I just give up on humour completely?**

**Well that's it for now. A nice little trilogy. However, if you enjoyed reading this and think there could be a better prank or even a cool way for Duo to get his own back drop me a line and I'll se what I can do. **


End file.
